shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoot an Arrow Wiki
Adventures of the Drunkards The Drunkards are (currently): (Gnome Cleric) Kranks (Elf Rogue) Mir Dúath (Human Bard) Akus Max I (mus) (aka "Bardakus Maximus") (Human Paladin) Clangeddin Silverbeard: Mighty Paladin of Legends and Tavern Tales (Human Sorcerer) Rubick occasionally (Elf Ranger) Kaycee Arlour The Story so Far - Burnt Offerings A more complete summary of can be found in the Burnt Offerings section. Six adventurer wannabes (the Drunkards) are thrust into action when the sleepy town of Sandpoint is attacked by goblins. As the adventurers fend off and investigate the raid, they earn favours from the townsfolk including Sheriff Hemlock and tavern owner Ameiko Kaijitsu. But their investigation leads to a dark secret: Nualia, the town's presumed-dead favourite daughter, has become obsessed with transforming herself into a demon, and is allying with evils great and small to wipe the town from the map! The adventures confront some of the dangers Nualia is posing, and eventually battle and defeat Nualia herself in the goblin fortress of Thistletop! But what could cause the aasimar to hate the town so much? And what is the truth behind the ancient ruins she made her base of operations? The Story so Far - The Skinsaw Murders A more complete summary can be found in the Skinsaw Murders section. A series of gruesome murders occur in and near Sandpoint and it's up to The Drunkards to investigate. The trail leads to a ghoul infestation brought about by none other than Aldern Foxglove. But Foxglove wasn't working alone -- he was but the pawn of the Skinsaw Cult, an group of murderers lead by a shapeshifter named Xanesha. The Drunkards discover the Skinsaw Cult (operating as the respectable, if secretive, Brothers of the Seven society) has recruited powerful members from around Magnimar, including Justice Ironbriar. The party dismantles the cult, and kills Xanesha, thereby foiling a plot against Lord-Mayor Grobaras himself! But it seems all is not over yet, as evidence indicates that Xanesha was but one player is an even larger scheme, somehow involving the sacrifice of greedy souls via the Sihedron ritual... The Story so Far - Hook Mountain Massacre Adventure 12 - In the Hook's Shadow Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. Er, Magnimar. And once again it's up to the Drunkards to investigate! Background 45 years ago, Turtleback Ferry was a sleepy hamlet on the banks of the Skull River. Unfortunately, the town began to experience raids by ogres from nearby Hook Mountain. The town asked the expanding city-state of Magnimar (who already had a few territories and holdings, like Sandpoint) for aid. Magnimar established Fort Rannick nearby and stationed a company of rangers, the Order of the Black Arrows, at the fort. Together, the Black Arrows and Turtleback Ferry were able to decisively defeat the ogres at the Valley of Broken Trees, and the area has been peaceful since. It seems that Magnimar has not heard reports from Fort Rannick in quite some time. Lord-Mayor Grobaras has summoned Mir, Clang, Rubick, Kranks, Bardakus and Kaycee, and asked them to investigate. After some haggling, the Drunkards agree and decide to take the 7-day barge journey to the hamlet. While preparations are being made, the party is surprised by a friendly face -- Shalelu Andosana (the elf ranger from Sandpoint, who gave the group intelligence on goblins) wants to join the group for their journey. Kaycee is nonplussed by the idea of having her half-sister on the trip (the two don't get along) but since she already agreed to go she is unwilling to break the contract. It is unknown why the elf wants to join the group at this point, but (most of) the party is glad to have her (especially Bardakus, whom I guess has an elf fetish?). The Journey As winter is approaching, the days are getting shorter, and the cold rain makes for a miserable barge trip. The Drunkards do what they can to stay dry, but the days in the constant wet takes their toll. They are definitely looking forward to spending a dry night at the half-way stopover in Whistledown. After the barge docks, the party is making the half-mile walk to the village inn, only to find they have to wade a stream swollen with rain-water... too bad a nereid has also found the stream and claimed it as her territory. The showdown between the scantily-clad creature and the Drunkards is a remarkably tough affair -- she initially summons a water elemental, and the party doesn't seem to be able to damage her at all. Clang and Mir maneuver into flanking position while Kaycee and Shalelu provide artillery support (Kaycee loudly points out that she is more effective...). Even with Baradakus inspiring, the creature seems to shake off most of Rubick's spells. Even worse... Mir stops attacking. He is fascinated by the creature... if it touches him, she'll fill his lungs with water, and drown him! Suddenly, for some reason, the creature stops -- she's watching Bardakus' hips as he does The Dance of Hot Latin Love... she can't turn away, it's like watching a train wreck! The party uses the distraction to wade across the river and get to town where Kranks works his portable-first-aid-kit skills. The following day, they make it back to the barge without incident -- apparently the nereid has moved on to some other home. The trip up river to Turtleback Ferry is again miserable, although Bardakus and Shalelu seem to be spending an awful lot of time together. The rain seems to have abated somewhat by the time they arrive at dusk. Turtleback Ferry The village perched on the edge of Claybottom Lake is named for the the three distinctive ferries, crafted from the shells of giant turtles slain by town founder Autek Lavendy. The arrival of the barge, and our heroes, does not seem to be attract much attention. The Drunkards question locals about Fort Rannick, but no one has heard anything in quite a while. The Fort apparently does not make scheduled visits to town, but even so, it's been an oddly long time to go without hearing from them, now that you mention it. All of the locals seem anxious and eagar to get home before nightfall. Very little information can be gotten out of them. Bardakus casts charm on one of the locals before questioning him further. Recent happenings in town include the sinking of the Paradise - an huge old boat converted into a floating gambling den and private club, packed day and night with gamblers and those indulging in other vices. The name of the owner was Lucrecia - could this be the same Lucrecia whom wrote to Xanesha in Magnimar and was bragging about harvesting greedy souls? The Drunkards suspicions are supported when the charmed man shows the party his ticket to the "members only" areas of Paradise -- the Sihedron Star, tattooed on his chest. Unfortunately, since the ship sank a few weeks ago (taking two dozen people with it) this avenue of investigation appears closed for now. Encounter in the Forest The following day, the party informs the mayor that they are headed to Fort Rannick and are given directions. As they make their way North, Kaycee hears a cat screaming in pain in the distance -- the party goes into the woods, and sees a firepelt cougar caught in a trap. Kaycee attempts to reassure the animal, but is not strong enough to open the trap by herself. She calls Clang, Mighty Paladin of Tavern Tales over for help, knowing that surely this paragon of good cannot see an innocent animal suffer -- only to have Clang ignore her pleas when he hears something coming through the forest which might be slightly more interesting. Fortunately Mir is able to disable the spring on the trap, and set the creature free. Even better, he's able to re-arm the thing and quickly positions it to help deal with whatever is coming. The party, including the cougar, hide in the undergrowth. Through the foliage bursts 5 mean looking hounds, followed by a particularly disgusting creature -- almost like a stunted ogre, hunched, with a wide mouth and one huge misshapen finger for a right hand. He sees that his trap is gone and bellows "Whoever be thar, youse-a-gunna' pay! I's a-huntin' kitty cat!" Shalelu looses her arrows and the rest of the party takes up defensive positions. Kaycee casts entangle (the first time the party has seen her use a spell, come to think of it) which restrains some of the dogs. Mir, Clang and Rubick make quick work of most of the hounds, with Bardakus's inspiring rhythms. Finally, the hunter is downed and the party secures him before letting Kranks heal to restore consciousness. While doing so the cougar (whom Shalelu and Kaycee have summized to be the companion of a ranger or druid) is beckoning the party to proceed in the direction from which the hunter came. The tied up creature is healed (slightly) and questioned. He is initially uncooperative, but one charm later, he starts responding to questions. He claims his name is Rukus Graul and lives at a farmstead nearby with an extended family. He proudly points to his favourite blanket (he never leaves home without it) where "Mammy" sewed bloodstained patches from the cloaks of dead captives -- all of which are obviously from the Order of the Black Arrow. He claims that there were at least a few captives left alive in the homestead, with Mammy and some brothers and sisters while he went a-huntin'. Shalelu is visibly distraught as these revelations, and is nearly in tears. After the questioning is done and the party agrees to rescue the captive rangers, she kills Rukus. Characters NPCs PCs Meta Game Meta Stuff Category:Browse